“Spoofing” a security system is generally defined as an act of masquerading as an authenticated user, by submitting false data. In this case, methods of liveness detection may be employed to determine whether a biometric modality, such as a face, a palm (palm print), a finger (fingerprint), or an ear, carries the unique structural qualities of the original three-dimensional biometric modality, or is-a two-dimensional replicate.